


Haunting Matters

by flipflop_diva



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ghosts, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Jason sees a ghost. Janet tries to help him deal with the matter.





	Haunting Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



> Written for the Trick or Treat 2017 Exchange. Happy Halloween!

“Janet? Janet? Janet, hurry!” Jason’s voice held a note of panic as he called for her.

He whirled in a circle, stopping and gasping for breath as she appeared before him in a blue suit and white shirt, her hair perfectly coifed as always, a smile across her face.

“Hello, Jason. Are you okay?”

“No.” Jason shook his head. “No, I am most definitely not okay.” He looked side-to-side, then scooted closer to her, lowering his voice as if he were about to share some huge deep dark secret. “I saw.” He paused to look around again. Across the room, behind the couch, even behind Janet’s back, as if she had maybe brought someone with her when she appeared.

“A ghost!” he finished, wide-eyed.

“Oh, I am not a ghost, Jason,” Janet said. “Neither is anyone here. They are, in fact, demons. Or higher beings in general.”

“No, there was a real ghost,” Jason said. “Not you or Michael or anyone else. But, a ghost.” His eyes grew even wider, and he waved his hands in the air. “A spooky ghost that walks though walls and makes howling noises and scares people. Like a Halloween ghost!”

“A Halloween ghost,” Janet repeated. “My database tells me Halloween ghosts are usually children playing dress up. But we do not have human children here, Jason.”

“No, I saw it!” Jason said. “It was a real ghost. And it looked mean. I think it might want to haunt me.”

“Why would it want to haunt you?” Janet asked.

Jason thought, cocking his head to the side. “Maybe it doesn’t like me,” he said. He stared at Janet. “How can that be though? Everyone likes me!”

“Would you like to investigate?” Janet said. “My database tells me that is what humans do when they see ghosts. Or they called people they refer to as ghost busters.”

“Can we cuddle on the couch instead and you hold me and protect me?” Jason asked her.

“I believe that is suitable.”

A grin broke over Jason’s face. “You’re the best, Janet!” He hugged her tightly.

Two hours later, Janet looked down at Jason, still curled in her lap, his arms wrapped tight around her.

“Are we done cuddling yet?” she asked him.

“Oh, no,” Jason said. “I think you might need to stay here all night.”

“Okay, Jason. If that would make you happy.”

“That would make me very happy.” He peered up at her. “Would that make you happy?”

“Yes, Jason,” she said. “That indeed would make me very happy, too.”


End file.
